Royal Digimon Adventure
by duskWitchfire
Summary: Ein Ritter bestraft für eine Tat, die er nicht begangen hat. Verbannt zusammen mit seinen Freund. Doch nun hat bekommt er die Chance alles wieder zu richten. Mit der Hilfe von neuen Freunden kann er es schaffen und nebenbei seinen neuen "Bruder" beschützen, sowie die Welt? / Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und verdiene hiermit kein Geld.
Ein schöner Tag. Es sollte ein schöner Tag werden. Ein schöner Tag, wo er Gerechtigkeit und Frieden sichern wollte. Doch nun war das Gegenteil eingetreten. Denn _er,_ ein nobler Ritter, ein Beschützer der digitalen Welt, stand vor dem höchsten Gericht. Angeklagt für ein Verbrechen, was _er_ niemals begangen hat. Aber es schien als wolle keiner ihm Gehör schenken.

„ **Hört her, der hohe Rat der 4 Biester hat sich entschieden. Wir befinden den Schuldigen für schuldig in Paragraph Delta Zent.",** ertönte eine kalte Stimme, die zu einem riesigen Phönix gehörte mit vier majestätischen Flügeln. Zeitgleich umkreisten mehrere rote Kugeln seinen Hals, welche in ihrem rötlichen Schein mit seinen rötlich-orangefarbenen Federn harmonierten.

Dies war gar nicht gut, denn der Ritter wusste, welche Strafe ihm bevor bestand. Dabei war _er_ doch unschuldig. _Er_ hatte keine Unschuldigen geschlachtet und sich an ihren Daten vergangen. _Er_ hatte diese Tat nicht begangen. **Nein!** _Er_ wollte es verhindern. Er war nur seiner Pflicht nachgekommen. Konnte dies keiner erkennen. Dabei schweiften seine bläulichen Augen umher und blieb an seinen Kameraden hängen, welche keine Regung zeigten.

Doch bei einem notierte _er_ eine Änderung und zwar bei seinem besten Freund, welcher ebenfalls ein imposanter Ritter war wie er selbst.

Der galante Ritter des Hazards war innerlich aufgebracht und geschockt über dieses Urteil. Fassungslos starrte er seinen geschworenen Freund und Partner an. Dies konnte und wollte der galante Ritter nicht glauben. Und doch war es geschehen.

„ **Hiermit entschieden und das Urteilt gefällt, wird deine Kraft versiegelt"** , sprach die weibliche eines blau-weißen Tigers, dessen eigene Kugeln nun erstrahlten und auf den Ritter zu flogen.

Vom Licht der bläulichen Kugeln eingehüllt, krümmte der Ritter sich. Spürte wie seine Kräfte schwanden. Immer deutlicher wurde die Kraft des heiligen Tigers und sein Siegel auf ihm.

„ **Hiermit entschieden und das Urteil gefällt, sollst du nicht mehr weilen in deiner jetzigen Form."** , sprachen zwei Stimmen zu eins, die zu der gigantischen Schildkröte mit zwei Köpfen und einem riesigen Baum auf ihren Rücken trug, gehörten.

Und wie auch bei dem Tiger zuvor, erhoben sich nun die Kugeln der Schildkröte und hüllten den Ritter ein, in deren Licht der Ritter seine Form veränderte und schrumpfte. Sein Körper nahm dabei die Gestalt eines fünfjährigen Jungens an, mit schwarzen Haaren, die mit einen bläulichen Glanz leuchten und bläulichen Augen. Doch besonders stach im Auge, das der Ritter ohne Kleidung vor dem obersten Gericht war.

Bei dieser Szene wandten seine alten Kameraden ihre Blicke von ihm ab. Aber nicht der elegante Ritter des Hazards. Der war mit seinem eigenem inneren Kampf beschäftigt. Was mit an seinem zitterndem Körper zu erkennen war.

„ **Hiermit entscheiden und das Urteil gefällt, sollst du nicht mehr länger wandeln auf diesen Erden."** , sprach der Phönix nun. „ **Zum Erhalt des Gleichgewichts verschwinden wirst du nun an einem anderen Ort."** , sprach nun der viert der Biester. Ein Drache mit einem länglichen Körper, der zum Teil auch undurchsichtig wirkt, sowie umgeben ist von stählernen Ketten.

Dabei flogen nun auch die Kugeln von dem Phönix und dem Drachen auf die Gestalt des verurteilten Ritters zu. Fingen an zu strahlen. Hüllten ihn ein. Doch dann ein heftiges Schütteln. Stärker als jedes gemessene Erdbeben auf der Erde erhob sich. Unterbrach die Konzentration der Anwesenden. Dies nutzte der elegante Ritter und eilte zu der neuen Form seines Freundes. Doch die Magie der Kugeln arbeitete und öffnete ein Portal durch welches der gerichtete Ritter hineingezogen wurde. Doch war er nicht allein, sein Freund folgte ihm durch dieses.


End file.
